The present invention relates to a heater. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with an extendable heater mountable to a wall.
Radiant heaters are well known and used to provide heat to selected areas of a given space. These heaters may be used to heat spaces such as workshops, patios, terraces and the like. Some of the conventional portable heaters include a flat platform to be placed on the floor of the given space and having a leg upstanding therefrom, the leg carries a heater or heater-head on its top portion for transmitting radiated heat to the selected area. Other heaters may be mounted to the ceiling, s till others may be fixedly mounted to a wall surface.
A drawback of the prior art heaters is t hat they often direct heat to a limited area. In the case of portable heaters, the leg and platform arrangement limits the space surrounding the heater-head hence, not all objects that are to be heated can be brought in close proximity to he heater-head. Hence, these heaters must be placed close to the area to be heated.
There thus remains a need to provide a heater that can transmit heat to a greater area.
The general object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved heater.
More specifically, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a heater comprising:
a wall-engaging member mountable to a wall;
an extendable arm including proximate and distal ends, the proximate end being mounted to the wall-engaging member; and
a heater-head being mounted to the distal end of the extendable arm;
wherein the heater-head is reciprocally movable between a first position where the heater-head is in close proximity to the wall-engaging member and a second position where the heater-head is distant from the wall-engaging member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an extendable heater comprising:
a proximal section having a proximate end including a wall-engaging member mountable to a wall, and a distal end; and
a distal section including a heater-head for projecting heat, the distal section moveably mounted to the distal end of the proximate section,
wherein the heater-head is reciprocally movable between a first position wherein the heater-head is in close proximity to the wall-engaging member and a second position wherein the heater-head is distant from the wall-engaging member.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heater comprising:
a wall-engaging member mountable to a wall;
an extendable accordion arm having proximate and distal ends, the proximate end of the extendable accordion arm being mounted to the wall-engaging member; and
a heater-head mounted to the distal end of the extendable accordion arm.
In accordance with a yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a support for a heater comprising:
a wall-engaging member mountable to a wall; and
an extendable arm including proximate and distal ends, the proximate end being mounted to the wall-engaging member, the distal end being so configured as to receive the heater, wherein the extendable arm is reciprocally movable between a first position wherein the extendable arm is fully retracted and a second position wherein the arm is fully extended.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a heater comprising:
extendable means having a proximate end and a distal end;
means for mounting the proximate end to a wall surface;
heat generating means mounted to the distal end;
wherein the extendable means being so designed as to reciprocally move the heat generating means between a first position wherein the heat generating means are in close proximity to the mounting means and a second position wherein the heat generating means are distant from the mounting means.
It is to be understood that the term xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d can be construed herein as any substantially vertical surface on which a wall engaging member can be mounted to. It must also be noted that the terms xe2x80x9cfirstxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csecondxe2x80x9d are used herein throughout for convenience only so as to facilitate the present description and hence, are interchangeable.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non restrictive description of preferred embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.